


The Story of Falling In Love on Set

by rainbowsandklainebows



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, established Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, smartass Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandklainebows/pseuds/rainbowsandklainebows
Summary: We all know that Jared and Gen met on set in season 4, but how exactly did it go down?  Here is the behind the scenes story of just what lead them to each other.Just my imagination of what might have happened… no truth to this, although I tried to base pieces on things they have talked about at conventions.  Just what I dream because they are so cute together…. This is a Jared/Gen fic, with Jensen and Danneel stopping by every now and then.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Season 4 ... and Action

**Author's Note:**

> J2 are back from hiatus and dive right back in to Sam and Dean. Jared is newly single, and excited for Sam to get some.
> 
> First SPN fic, and unbetaed. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!

“Hey man, I missed ya! How was your hiatus?” Jensen asked Jared, slinging his arms around his tall friend and bringing him in for a hug. He had ended up having to come directly to set off the airplane. “Eh, it was tough. Actually spent most of it home in Texas. Kinda glad I had already given up the apartment in LA and bought the house here. I know it was the right thing, but it just would have been kinda hard to run into each other if I was in LA.” Jared responded, keeping the hug around his friend tight. Prior to leaving Vancouver to film in Philly, the buddy Jensen was renting an apartment from told him he and his girl broke up and he would need the apartment back. With little time, and hiatus less than a week away, Jensen had moved all this stuff from the apartment he had been renting into Jared’s house to store until he finished filming in Philly and was back in Vancouver. Since he had rented the apartment fully furnished he didn’t have much and originally he was supposed to be back in enough time to find a place, but with all the delays in filming he barely made it back in time to start filming Supernatural, let alone find a new place. Jensen had spent nearly all of his time off in Philly filming ‘My Bloody Valentine’, when it happened, but he was still the first person Jared told. 

Sandra had told him she just wasn’t ready, there was more she wanted out of her career, more she wanted to accomplish, and why did they need to get married so young? Jared was taken aback, he always thought they wanted to get married young, they had talked about it for the last few years, but she admitted the reality was just too much for her, she loved Jared, but felt like there was still so much she hadn’t done yet. He can still picture the moment she took the ring off and handed it back to him, her eyes full of tears as she apologized before leaving her apartment to give him some time to pack his things. Somehow, as if he knew his friend was in pain, not 15 minutes later, Jared still stilling on the couch clutching the ring in his hand, Jensen had called him. Jared didn’t tell him this, but he’s pretty sure that moment saved him. That phone call stopped the thoughts that were running through his head, that phone call reminded him that there are people that love him, and that phone call gave him the courage to stand up and pack his bags while with Jensen’s voice smoothly and calmly talking to him as he did so. Four and a half months later and he was doing a little better.

“Man, I am so sorry I couldn’t get back to see you, and I had to skip out on the Dallas Con but I saw your annoucement about it, you did it really well and I think all the fans just wanted to support you.” Jensen slowly backed up from the hug, keeping a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. He remembered the pain in Jared’s voice when he picked up the phone that day. Jensen wasn’t even sure why he called his friend, he just had a gut feeling that he needed to talk to Jared, and he happened to hit his lunch break, so he called. The empty sound of Jared’s voice when he answered still haunts Jensen, and he tried so hard to make it to the Dallas Con, if anything just to hug him. Unfortunately, the filming schedule had gotten delayed and he wasn’t able to leave, but he did send his family to the con since it was so close to home, and told them to smoother Jared in love. Jared had texted him a simple thank you, along with a picture of the Ackles clan taking him out to dinner. Jared’s smile in the photo wasn’t his happiest, but it also wasn’t his fakest, and that made Jensen feel a thousand times better from 1500 miles away. 

“Your family was really awesome, thanks Jay. I needed it more than I knew, but I guess you always seem to know better than I do don’t you?” Jared asked with a quiet laugh. Jensen just smiled back, patting Jared on his shoulder before Jared continued. “You get the script yet? I can’t wait to meet the new Ruby chick. If I can’t get any at least Sam can.” Jared continued making Jensen laugh. Jared always was good at trying to hide his pain through humor. “Dude, it’s about time, Sammy hasn’t gotten any in way too long.” Jensen joked back. The boys chatted as they headed to their trailers, happy to be back in a comfortable filming space. They had both missed the comfort of the Supernatural set while they were away filming other things. It just wasn’t the same. As much as Jensen had been unsure about the fan reaction to sharing a house with Jared, for the time being, he was glad he would be able to be there for his best friend. 

As they walked past the sound stage towards their trailers they heard Robert Singer shout to them, “Hey boys, come meet the new Ruby!” Jensen and Jared waved and walked over to him, “She’s here already? Cool! Hey, lemme run bag into my trailer and I’ll be right back” Jared said, jogging off to his trailer quickly. Just as Jared turned a corner towards his trailer the wardrobe trailer opened and a petite brunette bounces down the stairs. “Thanks girls! Can’t wait to see her outfit! Oh hey Rob!” She said, stopping on the bottom step of the trailer, making her only an inch or two shorter than Jensen. She stuck her hand out towards him, “Hi. I’m Genevieve, but I prefer Gen.” She shook Jensen’s hand “Nice to meet you Gen, I’m Jensen, I play Dean.” She bounced off the last step back to the ground, causing her to lose about 5 inches of height. “Damn Jensen, you’re tall!” She said looking up at him and having to raise her arm to shield the sun off her face. Jensen laughed, “Just wait till you meet the tall one!” He said, watching her eyes bug out, “You aren’t the tall one?” She asked, her mouth gaping a little. “Nope, just wait.” Jensen laughed, knowing that Jared would be rounding the corner any minute. Rob had started going on about Gen’s audition and how much he loved it when Jared came bouncing around the corner. Jensen almost choked on his gum when he saw Jared’s face. If his pupils could have changed into heart shapes, he’s pretty sure they would have. 

Jared quickly pulled the white beanie off his head, shaking out his locks, and extending a hand towards Gen. “Hi, I’m Sam. I mean Jared, but I play Sam, for the show, ya know, Supernatural. That’s Dean, I mean Jensen.” Jared stumbled his way through the introduction and Gen smiled, a laugh escaping her lips as she shook his hand. Jared started wringing the beanie between his hands as soon as she let go. “Wow Jensen, you’re right, he is the tall one!” When she giggled she bit down slightly on her lip and by the look on Jared’s face he was swooning. A production assistant came up behind them tapping Gen on the shoulder, “Hey Gen, can we get you into hair and makeup so we can decide what to do with Ruby?” She nodded, turning to follow the PA before looking over her shoulder, “Was great to meet you guys. Bye Jensen, bye Sam!” She shouted with a wink as she hustled to follow the PA to make up. Jared stood staring after her a minute too long, and Jensen just let it happen. It was probably the happiest Jensen had seen Jared since they finished filming back in March anyway. Jensen just smiled to himself before pulling Jared’s arm into the wardrobe trailer for their fittings.


	2. Genevieve Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets fed up with Jared being a stalker and finally convinces Jared to TALK TO GEN

By the end of the week they are getting ready to film the scene with Ruby. Jensen can tell that Jared is nervous, in a way that he never had been before, it even takes him a few extra minutes to get into his Sam mindset. “Dude, stop jumping up and down.” Jensen finally tells Jared, knowing that if he bounces his knee one more time he was going to lose it. Gen was sitting across the way from them in her chair, a bathrobe draped around her from the middle down. Jared has barely taken his eyes off her. “Dude, it’s getting creepy. Just go talk to her.” Jensen said under his breath as he pulled up his recent texts to give his girlfriend Danneel a play by play of the Jared situation as they had started to call it. “Huh? What are you talking about?” Jared said, his eyes instantly going down to the script sides in his hands, which would have been a little more convincing if they hadn’t been upside down. Jensen shot one of his patented ‘I am so over you’ looks, “You look like a stalker creep. We have a few minutes before we start shooting. Go talk to her.” Jared sunk further in his chair, “She’s a pretty girl in her underwear, I think talking to her would be more creepy.” Jared said. Jensen shook his head, letting it go and reading over his lines again. If Jared didn’t jump at the chance, he might not be ready, and Jensen didn’t want to push his best friend into something he wasn’t ready for yet. Jensen looked up from his sides to Jared, silently laughing when he realized Jared was now holding his sides (still upside down) high up, so it looked like he was reading, when his eyes were still on Gen across the room. He took pity on Jared, wordlessly leaning over, grabbing the sides, and turning them the correct way, “This should help Jar.” He said, before he got up and strolled over to craft services. He was going to need another cup of coffee before this started. As soon as he had the liquid gold in his grasp, of course a PA, Anne, rushes over to him to remove the cup, edging him towards the set as he hears everyone being called on. He sighs, asking Anne if he can at least gulp down some of the coffee first. She shakes her head, pointing to the set and says, “If you get through the wide shots, I will allow you to drink it before it's cold.” He rolls his eyes, but has known Anne long enough, she will keep her word, as long as he holds his end of the bargain, so he and Jim take their places behind the door and listen for action. 

Jared is pulled from his set chair and shown his mark, which unfortunately is right behind Genevieve, who although still in her robe, will soon be in only a thin tank top and small pair of white underwear. They walk through the scene, a couple times all together, not that Jared remembers any of it. He was far too focused on trying to remember the lines, and not stare at Gen, than actually being Sam, until Kim Manners pulled him aside and had a few choice words about how difficult the break up must have been, but now, here, for Sam, he has to kick it in the ass. Jared nodded, knowing Kim was right, “Hey Kim, look, can we do Gen a solid and if you aren’t needed on set, can we have them back off. I mean she’s practically naked man. We gotta respect her.” Kim looked at Gen, who currently had the robe open and didn’t seem to care much at all about who saw her that way, but he also seemed to understand this was more a piece of Jared’s good ol’ Texan charm than actual need from Gen. The boys had always been very respectful of any female on set, especially when they were less than fully dressed. “Alright everyone, if you aren’t needed on set, get clear. Hands on only starting now.” Kim yelled, letting the crew know that the set was to be cleared. Jared shook his whole body out after that, letting his muscles move and adjust, then did a handful of jumps up and down to loosen his body. After that, he was able to find Sam again, although he did catch himself looking at Gen as the robe was removed and handed to a PA on set, He let himself believe that was Sam, not Jared’s doing.

“Rolling…. Sound” Kim said, as he adjusted the headphones over his ears followed by, “Action” and Gen opened the door to ask about the pizza. 2 hours later, they were finished with the undressed scene. Jared grabbed the robe and as soon as she finished her line about how she should leave (after they had finished everyone’s close ups) he opened the robe for her to step into (a move he actually learned from Jensen, but had always respected). “Thank you Jared, that is very sweet of you. I’m proud of my body, but you are a very sweet to have the robe ready.” She threw Jared a small smile as she slipped her arms into the robe. Jared blushed a deep red and replied, “A women always deserves respect.” their gaze holding on each other for an extra few seconds before a PA yelled for Jared and that he was needed to get ready for his next scene. “See ya later boys!” Gen said as she walked off set, Jensen and Jim waved, Jared's eyes got all big and round and sort of looked like someone had kicked one of his beloved dogs, Sadie or Harley.


	3. Are you there god, it’s me, Jared Padalecki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has been thinking about Genevieve non stop, can he just get up the nerve to talk to her?

Jared’s face lit up when he saw the call sheet for next week which was delivered with the script and schedule to his trailer as they finished filming episode 1. Gen was going to be back, although it was only for a day this week, it meant he would get the chance to see her again. Jared couldn’t explain it, and if you asked him, he would have said it was too soon after Sandra. A part of him felt like he still needed to grieve the loss of a 4 year relationship and an engagement, but another part of him felt such a pull to Genevieve, and he couldn’t even explain it. Just seeing her name on the call sheet made butterflies pile in his stomach, and he didn’t even really know her yet. He had chatted with her a few times, in groups with other cast and crew, but for the most part, when it was quiet, she sat in a chair reading a book. All Jared could think was how intelligent she must be, he swore every time he saw her she had a different book in her hands, and she was always so focused on it.   
“Hey man, Misha is coming back next week so we gotta think of some good ways to mess with him” Jensen said as he hopped into Jared’s trailer, settling into the couch as if it was his own. “Huh?” Jared said, forcing his eyes off the call sheet in front of him to look at Jensen, “Sorry I wasn’t listening.” Jensen rolled his eyes and checked a pillow cushion at Jared, “Fucking with Misha. Next week. Start thinking.” Jensen said, before he laid back and threw an arm across his face to block out the light. “You know this is my trailer right? You have one right next door, just as nice, just as comfy, more your own.” Jared said in a huff as he pulled a jacket out from under Jensen’s Dean boots, which were of course covered in dirt. “Yea, but your couch is better.” Jensen mumbled, not bothering to move. “Fine, then at least run lines with me before I hit the gym. I’m not needed on set for another hour.” Jared said, hoping that would get Jensen up. Running lines with him would help him get a small brunette out of his mind for a minute. 

Jensen sighs, picking his sides out of his pocket and running lines with Jared for their next scene. It wasn’t until they were leaving that evening that he picked up his copies of next week's scripts. He didn’t like reading them ahead of time, unlike Jared, Jensen always waited until the last minute to read the script, not wanting to color his performance of one episode by knowing something too early, but as he picked up the script he noticed the call sheet, and a small brunette’s name in the middle of the page. No wonder Jared had been distracted earlier, he thought, rolling his eyes with a small smile, and digging his phone out to text Danneel as he headed to the car where Clif and Jared waited for him. 

Three days later they were filming episode 2, and Jensen wasn’t needed for the scene. He took the time to watch Phil at work. Jensen had started to be interested in the directing side of show business, and watching people like Kim and Phil and Bob, well they were the best teachers you could ask for, so if he wasn’t needed in front of the camera for this scene, he was going to watch how they worked behind the camera. Jensen listened to Phil as he talked about the set up, where he wanted camera’s angles, lighting, movement, and cues. He watched as the scene was walked though and the lighting was adjusted. Phil even gave him a set of headphones to watch the monitors with him. As they finished the wide shots, a huge dust storm kicked up and production had to halt as they waited for it to settle. Jensen was listening to Phil go over some lighting options when he looked up and across to the shade tent set up for the actors. There Jared sat, on the ground, his long legs criss-crossed under him, elbows on his knees and face resting on his palms, gazing up to Gen, who like a normal person was sitting in her chair. She had a book in her hand, and obviously had not noticed Jared on the floor at her feet. Jensen laughed, “Dude, did you lose something?” he yelled across, startling both Jared and Gen, who finally took notice of Jared on the ground. “Um, Hi Jared….. What are you doing down there?” She asked with caution. Jared’s mind went blank and all he thought was, “So, um, what’s your favorite Hemingway?” Gen giggled, “I’m not sure I have a favorite, but if I had to choose I would say ‘To have and to have not’. You a big Hemingway fan Padalecki?” She asked, looking over her book and down to him. “Um, yup, love him…” He started to say before Phil yelled, “Alright everyone, we’re losing time and were able to go, let’s get set please.” Phil’s voice interrupted their conversation. Jared let out a sigh of relief, he wasn’t sure where he was planning on taking that conversation, and this would buy him time to go online later and learn as much about Hemingway as possible. “Guess we will pick that up later.” Gen said, placing a bookmark between the pages she was reading and setting the book in her chair as she popped up from the seat. “Let’s do this Jar.” She said, extending an arm to help him up. He laughed, “You really think you can lift me?” She glared at him and grabbed one of his large rough hands in her small soft ones. “Yes, I do think I can. Don’t underestimate me beanstalk, I have a lot of strength.” She said, before she pulled him up, using her body as a counter weight to pull him up. After he was standing, he pulled her back in so she didn’t fall, causing her to stumble back into him, “Alright Mighty Mouse, not bad.” Jared said with a smirk before scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder, walking them over to their marks as she giggled as she yelled, “Put me down beanstalk!”. Jensen looked up from the monitors watching as Jared set Gen down, slowly and carefully, his hands lingering a little longer than necessary to make sure she was standing upright. Jensen smiled to himself and pulled out his cellphone, snapping a quick blurry photo to text Danneel.

Jay - ‘ Bets on when they start sleeping together?’

Dani - ‘Really? He hasn’t gotten any in almost half a year… when was the last time you went that long without getting laid? I say a month tops’

Jay - ‘Yea, but Jared cares to much, he’s not a casual sex person…I say 2 months’

Dani - ‘Deal, loser gets to choose the next game ;)’

Jensen smiled at his phone. He and Dani were very adventurous in bed and have started betting with sexual favors. He was in love, and already 99% sure that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

“Alright, roll camera, roll sound.” Phil said, from behind the monitor, “Jensen, if I were you I’d put those headphones on again.” He finished absently before yelling “And Action.” Jensen slipped the headphones back on, determined to shut up and learn, taking the careful advice he had received once many years ago. They spent the next few hours getting the wide and individual coverage needed, calling cut and wrap just in time for lunch. Jensen jogged up to where they stood, “Hey Gen, wanna ride back with us to crafty?” He asked, trying to catch her quick before she buried herself back in the book on her chair. “Um, sure.” Gen said, looking from Jensen to Jared, “That sounds like fun. Let me just grab my stuff, nice work on the scene beanstalk.” She said as she walked by, “You too might mouse.” Jared said, turning to watch her walk away, and not so subtly checking her out as he did so. “Hate to see her go?” Jensen whispered under his breath to his taller friend, who while distracted didn’t think twice about responding, “But love to watch her leave.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth though he turned red. Jensen just laughed as he walked towards the car Clif had ready for them and jumped into the passenger seat. Jared waited outside the car door, holding it open for Gen as she approached. “Well I gotta say, working with such southern gentlemen is not a bad way to go.” Gen said as she slid in the car, flashing a huge smile in Jared’s direction, the goofy smile he had in return stayed on as he shut her door and walked to the other side of the car, and that’s about when any last thoughts of Sandra and their relationship let go of his heart, because he couldn’t explain it, but this feeling he had when he looked at Gen, that was something he had never experienced before, this was something more powerful than he had ever felt.


	4. Metamorphing into friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Jensen and Gen spend time together, and trade phone numbers when she knows she will be gone

“You both are horrible to work with.” Gen said through giggles as she tried to collect herself. She was wondering how they ever got anything done with all the goofing off on set. She took a few deep breaths willing the fit of giggles to go away. She was’t unfamiliar with set life, she had just completed 2 seasons of her own show ‘Wildlife’, but the energy on that set was nothing like the energy here. The boys were both so passionate about their characters, so committed to the storyline. More than once Gen had heard both Jared and Jensen discussion how Sam and Dean would react to things and how they would respond. The entire cast and crew were more invested in these characters' lives than she had even seen on set before, and yet, they goofed around more than anyone she had ever met. They kept things light inbetween scenes, but the minute action was yelled, the boys became their characters, no prep time, no deep breaths, just jumping into Sam and Dean’s skin fluidly. If she was being honest she was jealous of how easy they made it look, it took two years of her being ‘Kris’ and she still had always needed to take a breath to get into her skin. 

Over the course of the few weeks she had been a part of the cast she had felt welcomed by everyone, even Danneel, when she visited the set was warm and accepting of her and had even reached out to her asking her to meet up for lunch once she was back in LA. She knew that Ruby was not originally meant to stick around in one person’s body for too long, but they had already come to her asking if they could extend her contract for the rest of the season, which excited her, but after this episode they wouldn’t be needing Ruby for the next few weeks, meaning she was headed back to LA when she finished wrapping this episode, at least until she was needed back in Vancouver. 

Gen did realize that really, what she was going to miss most, or who, was going to be Jared. Something about his puppy eyes, his constant warmth, the way he said ‘y’all’ and opened doors for her, it was a comfort she didn’t know she had needed. She had always been independent, a fighter, but she had to admit, the attention from him was really nice. They had all spent a lot of time hanging out together on set, in his or Jensen’s trailer, at craft services, and everytime Gen was on set, somehow, whenever he wasn’t busy, Jared just appeared next to her. She smiled as she remembered the way he wrapped his large oversized coat around her shoulders when she had shivered on set yesterday. She thought he was cute, and sweet, but she did not date costars. It was a personal policy of hers, and one she didn’t intend to break, but flirting didn’t hurt anything right? And she was only a guest spot, meaning they wouldn’t be co-stars forever. Plus he had just gotten out of a relationship, something that had come up a couple of times throughout conversations, and really, she was enjoying having someone to flirt with. But maybe once she was done on set she could think about him as something more. 

When she finished her scene and cut was called, Jared wrapped her in a hug, “I’m gonna miss you mighty mouse. I’m really glad you're coming back soon.” She giggled as his voice whispered, his lips brushing against her ear as he leaned in, trying to make sure she could hear him above all the other noise on set. She smiled as they parted from the hug, “I’ll be back before you know it beanpole.” She quipped back, before Jensen ran up from behind her and picked her up “Gen, nice job!” He twirled her around and she pretended to fight being wrapped in his arms. Mostly she just soaked up the feeling of being so welcomed on a set and so friendly with her coworkers. 

Unfortunately the celebration didn’t last long, they were on a schedule and Jared and Jensen were needed in wardrobe for the next scene. Jared did take the time to walk her to the guest trailer, opening the door and letting her go in first, following in behind her. “I, um,” he said, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, ”I’m really gonna miss having you on set for awhile Gen.” Jared sunk into a chair as Gen popped behind the curtain to change into her street clothes. “I’m gonna miss you to Jar. This whole set, whole cast, is just amazing. I don’t know if I have ever been so comfortable on set before, especially with my first scene being in my underwear, so thank you.” Gen slid open the curtain as she finished her sentence, “I hate to ask this but can you help me? I can’t seem to get the zipper up.” She stepped out in a dress with a zipper running up the back. Jared forgot to breath for a moment before shaking his head and jumping up to help, “Yea, yea, of course, zipper.” He could feel the blush rising on his cheeks as his large hands fumbled with the tiny zipper pulling at the fabric and seam, trying his best to not focus on the thin strip of fabric he could see as her thong, and the lack of a bra. He finally freed the zipper and pulled it up, closing the dress up, his hands lingering a moment too long. 

“Hey Jared, you okay?” Gen asked, turning her head around and craning her neck up to see him. Her question seemed like it shocked him, causing him to jump backwards and blink a few times, “Yea, yup, all good, just, um, hard to say goodbye.” He walked backwards until he sat on the arm of the couch. “Remember how I told you I was diagnosed as clinically depressed?” He said, running his hands through his hair and avoiding her eye contact. Gen glanced at his body language, realizing he was uncomfortable, “Yea, I remember, you said you’ve worked really hard to talk things out and work on taking breaks when you really need it.” She smiled remembering the time they were in Jared’s trailer and had been planning on running lines, but instead started talking about life and books, the past and where they wanted to be in the future. It had been a really great afternoon if she was being honest with herself. Jared bit his bottom lip and looked at Gen, almost eye level with her from his spot, “I’m just, I’m gonna miss you the next couple weeks.” Gen walked over to him, standing between his legs and placed a hand on his shoulders, “Phone.” She said, holding out her other hand for him to put his phone in. He dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone and placing it in her hands, before his hands almost subconsciously wrapped around her small waist. She typed in her number and handed the phone back to him, “When you need a woman's perspective, or a friend to talk to, call me.” She said, before kissing him on the cheek, “and I’ll be back before you know it.” She smiled at him, and he felt the blush rise in his cheeks. He was about to say something else to him but a knock came on the door, “Hey Jared, you're needed on set.” Jared sighed, knowing he needed to go. Gen pulled him into a hug, “I’ll see you soon beanstalk” she whispered in his ear before sliding out of his grasp and grabbing her purse. “He’s all your’s Anne!” she said as she opened the door to the trailer and hopped out.


	5. It was my wishful thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared realizes he misses Gen during the episodes she isn’t there, and muses about what that might mean

It had been month since Gen had been on set, and she and Jared had texted pretty much every day since. Even with Jared’s long hours in between every scene, every cut, every wardrobe change, he would grab his phone and check it like a 14 year old girl waiting for her crush to call. Jensen gave him a little shit about it, but kept most of the crew from teasing him, knowing this was what Jared needed right now. It was the final few days of filming episode 8, Jared had just gotten back to his trailer, exhausted. They had an early start on the day and since he had been sick on the first day of filming ‘Wishful Thinking’ and due to that he was behind on his scripts, and they had one more day to finish this episode. He usually read the scripts as soon as they showed up in his trailer, but it had been hard enough to learn his lines for this episode let alone the next one. He saw the script for episode 9 sitting on his trailer counter, but shook his head, changing out of his Sam clothes and back into his own to head home. He would pick up the script for 9 tomorrow and start reading through it, his brain couldn’t handle it tonight anyway, so he left it on his counter, next to his Sam clothes for wardrobe to pick up, and headed out to the car to head home. Jensen was already in the car waiting for him, and as soon as he buckled in Clif started the drive to Jared’s house. He had to admit, it was slightly convenient that they only had to drop off and pick up in one location with the boys living together. As they pulled out of the lot Jared’s phone beeped, signaling a new message, “All packed for LAX. See you tomorrow beanstalk! :) “ Jensen glanced over reading the message, “Dude, you have got to just ask her out already.” he said leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes. Jared didn’t even pay attention, just texted her back, really wishing he had grabbed that script on the way out. 

Beanstalk: “You’re back starting tomorrow?”   
Mighty Mouse: “You didn’t see the script yet?”   
Beanstalk: “ :( “  
Mighty Mouse: “Well, we can go over the scene together tomorrow. I’m coming up early for some fittings” 

“Hey Ackles, did you ready the script for next weeks episode?” Jared asked, knowing that Jensen NEVER looked at a script until right before they filmed it, but secretly hoping he might have thought to grab his. “Nope.” Jensen answered, not even opening his eyes, “but looks like you’ll have someone else to run lines with.” Jared sighed at him and quickly texted back, ‘Can’t wait to see you’ before closing his own eyes. They had a later call tomorrow, but he would get to see Gen, and that thought both calmed and excited him. 

The next morning Jared slept in. They had originally had an 11:00am call time, but due to last night late filming, they pushed it back to noon, which meant they would be filming until at least midnight tonight. He stretched his long body across the bed as he silenced the alarm and picked up his phone. He had gotten a text from his mom that he hadn’t noticed the night before, congratulating him on the start of a new season, and saying that the new Ruby seemed very sweet. He had forgotten that yesterday was Thursday, and the start of the season, and of course his mom had picked up on how many times she had heard him talk about ‘New Ruby’/Gen. He responded with a quick thank you, and a promise to call over the weekend. He set the phone down and got dressed to take the dogs on a run. He knew Jensen wouldn't be awake yet, and running always helped calm his nerves. 

As he ran around a well known trail for both him and both dogs he let his mind wander a bit. He had finally talked to his sister, Megan, about Gen a few weeks ago. Even though she was a few years younger than him she had always been his sounding board. Jeff was always so studious, and as a guy born and raised in Texas, you didn’t talk about feelings and things at all, let alone with your baby brother. Not that he and Jeff had a bad relationship, they had a great relationship, but Megan, well that was a special place in Jared’s heart. When he finally called her, gushing about this new girl on the show and the pull he felt towards her, along with the guilt from his former relationship, Megan stopped him almost right away. “Jar, honey you and Sandra just weren’t right anymore. You both handled that like adults, and maybe, just think, maybe that was because the world knew it was going to give you Gen. The universe split you and Sandra because it could see something better in your future, something that without this show going for four seasons you never would have seen. You said it yourself, you didn’t even know you were going to propose until you knew you have a fourth season, for security, and really is that any real reason to propose?” Megan lectured her brother through the phone. “Hey I didn’t only propose because of season 4.” He tried to argue back, “I loved her.” He had said with a sigh. “I know you did Jar, I wasn’t saying you didn’t, I’m just saying you originally were going to wait a little longer, and once you signed on season 4 and renegotiated the contract, all the sudden you had a ring and were proposing in Paris.” Megan was using her gentle voice with her brother, and he knew it, but he also couldn’t deny he had rushed the proposal, and it had brought to light some things that maybe he and Sandra just had not been ready for. “Yea. You’re right Meg.” She laughed on the other end of the phone, “Now go ask this new girl out. Your single, and if you feel this much of a pull I guarantee you she does too. Now I gotta go, I have a client waiting, but make your move bro. You are worth it.” 

Those last few words Megan spoke had continued to ring in Jared’s ears. Many times he did not feel worth it, but his little sister said them in a way that did make him feel it. He pulled out his ear buds as he rounded the corner of the driveway and back up to the door. As he let the dogs off their leash he could smell coffee coming from the kitchen. “Morning Jay!” He yelled out, removing the beanie from his head. “Hmph” was the only answer he got in return, which meant Jensen had yet to drink his first cup of coffee. “I’m gonna jump in the shower, I’ll be back down in 15.” Jared said towards the kitchen before jogging up the stairs, not bothering to wait for a response. He knew by the time he was showered and changed Jensen would have had his first cup of coffee and would be able to function like a human.

15 minutes later Jared was showered, dressed, and had a clean beanie hiding his long locks. “Dude, why do you get up so early?” Jensen asked as Jared rounded the corner into the kitchen. “You know we have this conversation everyday.” Jared said, grabbing his own mug to fill with coffee. “Yes, and we will continue to have it until you learn to sleep in.” Jensen said, holding his mug to his face and inhaling the scent before drinking. Jared laughed, “Or until you come running with me.” Jensen looked at him dead panned. “Not. Gonna. Happen.” He said, turning to pet Sadie who was waiting to see if something dropped in the kitchen. “Clif said he’ll be here in a few minutes to get us, he called while you were showering.” Jensen continued talking, but didn’t stop petting Sadie who was loving every part of it. Having dogs to play with, but none of the responsibility was probably one of his favorite things about living with Jared. “Sounds good.” Jared said, gulping down his coffee and setting the cup in the sink. Jensen followed suit as they gathered the items they needed for the day. Soon a horn sounded in the driveway alerting them to Clif’s arrival and with a few quick pets, the boys walked out of the house and to the car. As they headed to set Jared felt his phone wiggle, ‘Guess I beat you to set Beanstalk.” was all it said, but it brought a smile to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished on the next chapter! Hope to upload soon!


	6. I know what I want to do this summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *They get the script and Gen decides to just make it less awkward, except it leads to something else. Jared finally gets the guts to ask Gen out to lunch on their day off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been feeling well so writing and posting has been difficult... but I know where we are going... so hang in there with me! Thank you so much for the Kudos I have gotten, honestly my heart jumps when I see a kudos or comment in my inbox!

Jared jumped out of the car shouting to Jensen, “I gotta run something to my trailer, I’ll catch up to you in hair and makeup.” Jensen laughed and rolled his eyes. He knew Jared was hoping to grab next weeks script to read while sitting in hair and makeup, mostly just to find out what scenes he had with Gen. Jared ran up the stairs into his trailer and bee-lined for the script on the counter. He started flipping through it before he heard a small cough from the couch of his trailer that made him jump. “Hey beanstalk.” Gen said, laughing that she was able to startle him. “Gen!” He said, forgetting the script and wrapping his arms around her in a full body patented Jared hug (they were well known on set and were said to have magical curing properties). She giggled in his arms, “Take it you still haven’t read next weeks yet huh?” His arms dropped from around her, leaving her standing, “I was actually just about to do that.” He said, grabbing the script from the counter and twisting around her so he could plop onto the couch, his legs spread wide as he flipped through he script. She turned towards him and took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Let’s just make this less awkward okay?” She said, leaning down, her hands resting on his knees, and before he could register what she meant she was kissing him. Jared froze for a moment before his body reminded him of what he was doing and he started kissing back. Her lips tasted like vanilla and were so soft. His hands went to her waist, pulling her in closer, almost making her lose balance as she placed her knee on the couch in-between his legs to stay steady, moving her arms up his thighs. Then she dragged her teeth across his bottom lip as she pulled away and it was over faster than Jared was ready for. His big pleading puppy eyes looked up at her as she blushed and moved to stand on her own, “Page 52.” She said before the trailer door opened and Jensen bounded in.

“Oh shit sorry guys, I just came to get Jared, but obviously you're busy….” He paused realizing he walked in on something, “Jar I’m gonna go get breakfast, I’ll grab you a burrito, but they really do want you in hair and make up.” He said as he backed out of Jared’s trailer. Gen smiled at him, “No worries we were just going over the script for next week. I gotta go to wardrobe anyway for a fitting. See ya Jar.” She said, bouncing past Jensen with a smile. Jensen looked at Jared questioningly, but Jared didn’t notice, he was too busy trying to find page 52. Jensen walked over and sat down next to him to read it over his shoulder. “Damn.” He said skimming the page. Jared turned the page over and gasped, “Double damn.” Jensen said as they approached the middle of the scene. Jared snapped the script shut. “I’ll see you in hair and make up” He yelled to Jensen as he headed out of the trailer. “Dude, I just finished in there, I told you that!” Jensen yelled after him, not that he was paying attention to it at all. Jared was officially lost in his own world, all he could think about was Gen’s lips, her hands on his thighs, the graze of her teeth on his lip, all he wanted was to pin her against the wall and do that again. 

The morning flew past, Jared hadn’t even felt present for most of it, his mind still lost in the morning. At one point Jensen finally pulled him aside “Dude, what is going on? You aren’t usually like this.” he asked, trying to figure out how to get his buddy to finish the scene they were on. Jared shook his head, “I’m sorry man, I just can’t get her out of my head. She kissed me dude.” Jensen let a small smile slip, “Dude, just ask her out already. You’ll feel a shit ton better, and we can go back to getting work done.” Jensen said before turning on his heel and heading back onto set. Jared quickly fished his phone out of his pocket. ‘Will you be around for lunch? Maybe meet up in my trailer?’ he texted quickly, sliding his phone back into his pocket and jogging back onto his mark. Half way through the scene when his pocket wiggled, it took everything in his power not to stop and check it, but when the scene was over, and lunch was called, he dug his phone out, holding his breath for the answer, ‘Already here.Grabbed you a burger and fries’ was her reply. Jensen looked up at Jared and laughed, “I’ll see you in 30 minutes man. Do not be late, and have fun.” He winked at his best friend before heading out to the catering truck to grab his own lunch, knowing from the look in Jared’s face he wasn’t going to see him. 

Jared jogged over to his trailer, stopping right before the door to spit his gum out in the trashcan, and check his breath. He took a deep breath, and opened the door. Gen was sitting on the couch, some reality TV show on the screen as she took a bite of her salad. “Hey Gen, I’m glad you could stick around.” He said, rubbing the palms of his hands on his jeans before sitting next to her. She set her salad down and smiled at him. “Hey, I hope I didn’t freak you out, I just thought if we got it out of the way it wouldn’t be so awkward. Ya know?” She said, turning to face him. He knew he should answer, but instead, his hands cupped her face, bringing their lips together again, slowly. She shifted her body to face him more, and he took that as the invitation he needed. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her across him so she straddled his legs, her hands wrapping around his neck, fingers playing in the stands of his hair, their kiss becoming heated. He let his tongue slide into her mouth, claiming her tongue as his own and earning a gasp from Gen. His hands ran up and down her back, cupping her small, perfect ass in his hands, before sliding back up her hips and waist. She curved her body with arching into him as his hands slid, her own arms wandering up and down his muscled arms, feeling every ripple of movement. The way their bodies slid together was driving Jared crazy. He slowly pulled away, both of them panting. He bit his bottom lip, catching his breath before saying, “I was supposed to ask you to dinner first.” Gen broke out in a fit of giggles, still not moving from her perch on top of Jared, letting her head fall to his shoulder. Jared’s hands instinctively grabbed her hips, keeping her in place, trying not to moan as her short hot breath hit his neck. When Gen was able to calm her laughter, she pulled back, looking into Jared’s eyes, “I’m free and in town this weekend. Lunch tomorrow?” She asked, biting her lip and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “I’m off tomorrow, lunch sounds perfect.” he said, before cupping his hand behind her neck and pulling her in for another shorter, sweet kiss. 

When they pulled away, Gen slid off Jared’s lap, “You need to eat before you go back on set beanstalk.” She said, sliding onto the couch next to him and picking up her salad again. He laughed, that full belly laugh that came from pure happiness, “Yeah, yeah, alright.” He said, before digging into his burger. They sat there in a comfortable silence while they ate and it was only a few minutes before a PA knocked on the trailer door, “Jared, you’re needed on set in 5 minutes.” Jared downed a bottle of water and turned to Gen, “Lunch tomorrow?” He asked again, feeling like he needed it confirmed. “Yea. Pick me up?” Gen said, a smile on her face. “I’m shooting late tonight so I’ll come get you at 1.” Jared said his entire face lighting up. Gen stood up, “Sounds good beanstalk.” She said, grabbing her now empty salad container and walking it over to the trash can. Jared stood after her, waiting until she tossed the trash in her hands before grabbing her hips and spinning her around, lifting her up so she was seated on the counter. “I’ll see you then.” He said, before ducking his head down to claim her lips again. It was a slow, sensual kiss, full of promise and hope. “Alright beanstalk, you gotta get to set, can start being unprofessional now.” Gen laughed as she gently shoved Jared back and hopped off the counter. Jared smiled and followed her out the trailer door and out to the lot. He was so wrapped up he didn’t even notice Jensen sitting on the steps of his own trailer watching them, his signature smirk as he watched the two part ways with flirtatious smiles.


	7. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is gone for the weekend to visit Danneel, Leaving Jared the house for the weekend for his date with Gen. Lunch turns into dinner, which turns into dessert or maybe dessert before dinner
> 
> *Warning, this chapter heats up and is much longer and continues into the next chapter*

Jared woke up around 11am the next morning. They had dropped Jensen off at the airport after they finished shooting late last night. He was flying out to spend the weekend with Danneel. Part of Jared was relieved, that meant he didn’t have Jensen around the house while he nervously got ready for his date with Gen, but the other part of him hated it… because he didn’t have Jensen around the house while he nervously got ready for his date with Gen. He did wake up to a text from Jensen though ‘Dude….‘Breathe’. Just a simple two words but it worked. Jared smiled, it was really nice that his costar was also his best friend. Jared set his phone down and grabbed the dogs leashes, taking them out for a long run. He knew the exercise would do him good, and might even help his nerves. After an hour long run, a nice hot shower, and more than his usual 5 minutes picking out something to wear, Jared looked in the mirror and decided he was ready to go. He slid his signature black beanie onto his head and grabbed his keys. In the short drive to the apartment Gen was staying at, he had gotten worked up, calmed down, and was back to sweating bullets again. He pulled up to the complex and parked, rubbing the palms of his hands on his jeans before getting out of the car. He took a deep breath before heading inside and finding the elevator to the 3rd floor. Checking the text Gen had sent him with her address every 5 seconds, even though at this point he had it memorized. He stood in front of apartment 3C and took one more breath before knocking on the door. Gen pulled the door open and looked at her watch, “Right on time beanstalk. That’s good news for you.” Her smile seemed to immediately relax Jared as he laughed at her comment. “Well ya know, I try.” He said, smiling back. She bit her lip lightly before pulling herself up and kissing him lightly on the cheek. Jared quickly turned and claimed her mouth, sweet and gentle, but not willing to let the moment go unnoticed. He was happy to see small red blush patches appear on either side of her cheeks. “You ready?” he asked, holding his hand out to hers. She nodded, closing her apartment door behind her and heading to the elevator. 

The drive to the restaurant was filled with small talk, chatting about work and missing family. They walked into the small dark restaurant. “I know it doesn’t look like much, but the food is awesome.” Jared said, pulling out a chair for Gen to sit. “As long as the food is good, I’m in.” She said with a smile. Not long after a waiter stopped by with waters, and gave them menus and told them she would be right back. One of the reasons Jared had always loved this place was no one seemed to care that he was on TV and he had never been bothered while eating here. “So, what's good here?” Gen asked, setting the menu down and looking at Jared. “Well I’m a fan of the burger and fries to be honest. I mean I love poutine and all, but they do just pain salty fries here, and it hits the spot when I need a little bit of home.” Jared says, playing with the paper from his straw as he spoke. “Well burger and fries sound good to me, but I’ll take mine with a beer.” She said, right as the waiter returned to take their orders. Jared smiled, knowing he fell a little more in love with her right there, “I’ll have same as her.” Jared was impressed by how much Gen ate. She kept up with him bite for bite until their plates were empty. They laughed about the latest prank on Misha, and Gen told him about the last time she was home with all three of her siblings. They talked about travel and where they still wanted to go. Jared talked about Sandy, and how hard it had been when they realized they just weren’t headed in the same direction anymore, and how much harder it was to tell people they were no longer engaged. Gen talked about Tish and how much she learned while away in college. “I am so sorry to interpret, my shift is over so Ashley is going to take over your table.” The waitress smiled at them and Jared looked at his watch. “Oh my god, it’s almost 6pm! I am so sorry! We just got to talking.” Jared said, pulling out a $100 bill from his wallet, “We can close out, and please keep the change. Thanks for being so cool about us taking up a table all afternoon!” He said, handing the money to the cashier. “Oh sir, your bill was only $50.” She said, handing him the receipt book in her hand. “Please, please we occupied your table for hours, you deserved it. Thank you so much.” Jared insisted as he stood to gather his coat. Gen followed suit smiling at the waitress. “Really thank you.” She said, as Jared reached out his hand towards hers and she took it, following him out of the restaurant as they both giggled. “Not to push my luck here, but since it’s almost dinner time…” Jared trailed off as he leaned against the car, pausing before opening the door for Gen. She smiled up at him. “I think ordering take out and spending a night in would be nice.” Jared’s smile took over his whole face as he opened the door, “Take out and night in it is.” he said, leaning down and stealing a quick kiss. His stomach swooped as he closed her door and walked to his side of the car. He really loved spending time with Gen.

Jared pulled into his own driveway, waiting for the garage to open. “Is Jensen joining us for dinner?” She asked, Jared smiled, suddenly wanting to send Jensen the best thank you in the world for using this weekend to go visit Danneel. “Nah, He flew out to spend some time with Danneel this weekend. I won’t see him again till we get to set on Monday.” He could see Gen smiling out of the corner of his eye, “Well, I guess it’s just the two of us then.” She said, as Jared parked the car and she opened the door. She followed Jared into the house, stopping to pet Harley and Sadie. “They are so well behaved, even on set. It’s adorable.” She said bending down to give them each the attention they so desperately wanted. “Adorable yes, horrible attention seekers, also yes.” Jared laughed as he walked towards the kitchen. “How about some wine as we flip through the pile of menus and decide on dinner?” He asked, picking a bottle from the wine rack. “That sounds perfect. Might even help choose the food.” Gen smiled at him as she straightened herself up from the floor, Sadie and Harley more concerned with their dad in the kitchen now then the pets they had been receiving. Jared uncorked the wine pulling two glasses out from the cabinet before turning around to a large stack of take out menus and holding them out to Gen. “Jay and I eat out a lot on the weekends.” He said in response to the quizzical look she gave him as he handed her the large stack of menus. She sat down at one of the kitchen stools as Jared poured the wine, passing her one of the glasses when he was done. “To lunches that turn to dinners” he said, holding out his own glass to hers. She smiled and clinked their glasses together. She idly flipped through the menus, more focused on watching Jared play with Harley than the actual menus. Lifting his arms up making Harley jump, his shirt rose up, exposing a smooth strip of skin. Not that she hadn’t seen that little peak before, I mean every shirt he owned was too short for his long lean torso, but seeing it here, in his home, knowing that soon during filming she would be straddled across those muscled legs again, held by those huge arms like yesterday in his trailer where she could feel him fully pressed against her… Gen bit her lip and crossed her legs before taking another sip of wine. There was definite attraction there. “Hey, I’m gonna let them out, then maybe we can pick a movie to watch before we order food.” Jared said, bringing Gen back from her train of thought. “Sounds good.” She said, realizing how low her voice sounded and quick her pulse had gotten. Damn Jared and his long torso. She randomly pulled 2 menus from the stack along with her wine and headed to the couch behind her. It was one of those large comfortable couches that could almost double as a bed. Perfect for hanging out and sinking into for a movie. She could see both Jared and Jensen passing out on this couch after long nights of filming. Jared joined her a few minutes later, grabbing the takeout menus from her as she removed her shoes to tuck her legs under her. “So, choice between Thai food and pizza?” He asked, “Interesting choices” She laughed, setting her wine glass down next to Jared’s on the coffee table, “Yea well, there were too many options so I thought I would grab two and make the choice easier. Personally, although I love Thai, I could totally go for a pizza right now.” Jared set the menus down with one hand, and pulled Gen’s face towards him with the other. 

She had looked good all through lunch, and he actually congratulated himself on having her in his house for more than 20 minutes without attacking her. The little black dress she was wearing had been driving him crazy all day, and as much as he had loved their long conversation, now that he had her alone all he wanted was her lips on his. She moved herself to straddle across him, his hands sliding to her thighs, pushing up the material of her dress to touch her bare skin as they kissed.. Her hands roamed down his chest, touching every muscle she could, running her fingers along his abs, which were well defined. “Making sure you're in shape for our scene next week huh?” She joked, pulling her lips away slightly. Jared took the opportunity to work his way down her neck, large hands still gripping her small thighs. “Umhm” he hummed in agreement, not wanting to separate his lips from her body. The way she arched into him when he nibbled right behind her ear egged him on, and the little gasp she let out when his hands slipped further up her thighs made him go from hard, to harder than a rock. “God you are beautiful Gen.” Jared said, pulling away in a vain attempt to calm himself down. “Not too bad yourself beanstalk.” She teased before taking the time to explore with her own mouth, down the side of his neck, her hands slipping up and under his t-shirt to touch skin. She licked a sensitive spot under his chin, causing his hand to slide around her tight ass. He let out a moan realizing there was no fabric there. “Whoops, I knew I forgot something this morning when I was getting dressed.” Gen said, whispered right in Jared’s ear, with a devilish smile. Later when he thinks back on it, that was the moment he lost any control he had left in his body. He turned his face attacking her lips, sliding on hand around to massage her inner thigh. Gen let her legs spread as wide as they could on top of Jared, grinding into him. She reached around behind herself, bringing the zipper down on her dress, and then letting the straps fall around her. She had really hoped this is where the day would be going. She and Jared had flirted on and off on set for a few months, and that kiss yesterday in his trailer… she couldn’t explain it, but there was something there she had never felt before. Something about Jared she just couldn’t shake. With her last boyfriend almost a year before, and Jared’s recent split from Sandy, she had already decided to break her sleep with costars rule and hoped a roll in the sack would be on both their agendas, and if his hands, and bulge of his pants, were anything to go by, it would be quite a roll. As Jared's nimble fingers moved further up, just barely brushing where her thighs met, Gen felt her head roll back with a moan. It had been far too long since she had been with someone and she was already dripping wet. As one long, thick finger dipped into her folds she could feel the rumble in Jared’s chest as he let out a groan, his lips falling to her bare chest, tongue lapping around one of her hard peaked nipples. She ran her hands up his torso, pushing his shirt up as she went, determined to feel more of his skin. Jared pulled away briefly to shuck off his t-shirt, Gen’s hands falling to his belt and untangling it from it’s buckle. God she was intoxicating, Jared thought, before her fingers unbuttoned the top of his pants. With that he lifted her up, as though she weighed nothing, his hands wrapped under her kneeling her up and pressed against his chest and made his way to his bedroom. 

Halfway up the stairs Jared paused, his pants sliding from his hips were making it hard to navigate the stairs. He pressed Gen’s back against the wall, and holding her up with one hand, removed his pants with the other. “Fuck Jared, you are so strong” Gen breathed almost like a whisper, nipping at the muscles bulging in his arms. He laughed gently at her comment, before connecting their lips again, and finishing his way up the stairs. He set her down on the bed, grabbing the dress and sliding it over her head as he went. He took a moment to take her in. Her small frame, god he felt like he could crush her if he wasn’t careful, those soft curves, deep brown eyes that were currently almost black and kiss swollen lips. He almost didn’t register her small hands tugging on his boxers, pulling them down, until he felt her delicate fingers wrap around him. His head sank backwards, “Fuck Gen.” he managed to growl out, almost not recognizing his own voice. 

“That’s sort of my plan at this point.” Gen said smirking before her hot wet lips wrapped around most of Jared’s length. She couldn’t fit all of him, but she was willing to try her best. He felt smooth against her tongue, one hand wrapped around the base that she couldn’t take, slowly pumping up and down and she slid him in and out of her mouth. Jared’s hand wrapped through her hair, pulling the roots just a little until he stopped himself. She pulled off with a pop “I’m ok with a little rough beanstalk. I can take it, I promise.” She said, before her mouth was full again, this time her hand found Jared’s and helped guide him in pulling a little tighter on her hair. “Fuck Gen, I am not going to last if you keep this up. You are way too sexy.” She laughed as she pulled off of him, laying back on the bed, “Then come and get me beanstalk.” She smiled, throwing in a wink for good measure. Jared was pretty sure he died and went to heaven. He crawled up between her legs, kissing her thighs on his way, stopping to suck a hickey into her inner thigh and feel her shake. He could feel the heat from her center and he slowly dipped a finger in, loving how his name sounded coming from her lips in the form of a moan. He pumped in and out of her a few times, enjoying how she squirmed before lapping his tongue against her clit. She let out a noise that instantly became Jared’s favorite, a loud moan, almost mixed with a squeak of surprise. He loved that she was vocal. Sandy was never much one for noise in bed, but Gen’s noises were almost as intoxicating as her body, her scent, her wetness. He sealed his lips around her clit, sucking on the sensitive nerve, adding another finger in as he pumped. “Oh fuck Jared, fuck that feels so good.” He could hear Gen babbling above him seemingly saying anything that came to her mind. He smiled, doubling his efforts and added a third finger. She was tight, but he knew he was not small and she would appreciate his efforts later. “Jared, fuck, baby I’m gonna come. Fuck baby don’t stop.” He could feel her body starting to quiver with the build of her orgasm. He angled his fingers to brush her just the right way and she lost it, falling into her orgasm, rubbing herself against his lips and moaning his name so loud he was beyond thankful Jensen was gone for the weekend so he could enjoy it. When she started to pull away slightly from sensitivity Jared pulled his fingers out, and with his eyes still glued to Gen, he lapped at them with his tongue, savoring the sweet and slightly bitter taste of her. “You are so gorgeous Gen.” He said, crawling up the rest of her body, holding himself above her with seemingly little effort. She pulled his head down to hers, tasting herself in his mouth as her tongue explored him again. She felt him shift as he leaned down to one elbow to support his weight. She took her chance then, catching him off guard and flipping them over so she was back on top. “Not that I don’t love the sweet and sensual, but right now I just want you, deep inside me, fucking me.” she whispered against his ear, a small nip on his earlobe. She could feel his dick twitch at her words from where it rested against her ass, causing her to roll her hips and moan. “Condom.” She said, in between kisses down his chest, stopping to suck and lick at every muscle she could. Jared stretched out his long arms, opening the nightstand and feeling around for the condoms. He knew there weren’t many in there, he and Sandy had stopped using them at some point, but Danneel had given him a strip of them when he and Sandy broke up saying “Honey, you would rather have them and not need them, then need them and not have them.” … And even though he had rolled his eyes at her at the time, he would have to remember to thank her the next time she was in town… with wine… very expensive wine, and maybe a car… a very expensive car, because god was he thankful he had them when he needed them. He finally felt the cool foil wrapper around his fingertips and plucked them out of the drawer. “Finally. Those fuckers were hiding.” he said through gritted teeth as he tore one off of the strip. “Oh a strip of 10… I like the optimism.” Gen said with a laugh, catching Jared off guard. “No, I mean, they just are stuck together, I don’t, I mean, I only want this if you do, It’s not” Gen leaned down to kiss him, cutting off his sentence. When she felt him getting back into the kiss she pulled away, “Jar, baby, I want this, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. You gotta learn to laugh in bed baby, it’s the best way.” She said before pulling the now loose packet from his hands, the rest left on the side of the bed, and scooted backwards. Jared moved a hand on to her knee, not wanting to lose a physical connection, physical tie, between them. She tore the foil open pulling out the condom, “Um, we should probably turn over though, I don’t want to hurt you.” Jared grunted out as Gen’s slim hands slid the condom over him. “You won’t hurt me, I promise.” She said, sliding back up his body and leaning down to kiss him, “I told you, I’m OK with a little rough.” She smiled, lifting herself up to position him at her entrance. Jared grabbed her hips, holding her up and stopping her from sliding down, “Are you sure? I mean, I know I’m larger than a lot of guys and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He said, his hazel eyes full of concern, looking right into Gen’s brown ones. “Jared, I promise, if I am uncomfortable in anyway, I will tell you, but at least right now, I know my body better than you do. Now let’s change that.” Gen said, managing to move one of Jared’s arms enough that she could finally slide down Jared’s length. She moaned as she sank down over him, feeling Jared’s hands grip her hips. “Fuck, Gen you’re so tight.” Jared said through gritted teeth, trying his hardest not to wildly thrust up into her. Sandy never rode him. It was always missionary with Jared on top, careful to not use his whole length inside her, she always said he was too big and it hurt, but feeling Gen all the way around him, warm and tight, and even though he had a condom on, he knew how wet she was. They had barely started and already it was the best sex he ever had. “Jared I feel so full right now. God you feel amazing.” She said, before she started to roll her hips, then started lifting up and down, experimenting, finding what felt best. Jared let her move her body on top of him, let her feel out what she needed and find her rhythm, gritting his teeth and gripping her hips hard enough that they just might bruise in an effort to keep himself still. Once she had set her own pace, he thrust up, just a little, and there was that amazing noise again. That breathy moan that already had him on the edge. He took it as a sign to keep moving, thrusting, trying a little harder until Gen’s noises and breaths were all coming together as one. He moved a thumb across her clit, circling the nub and Gen continued to bounce on top of him. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she moved her hands up her own body, pinching her nipples, running her hands up and down her torso. Jared had never felt so turned on, even in the middle of sex, all he wanted to do was give Gen pleasure, get her to continue making sounds and moans. As she started riding him harder, going up to almost his full length and sinking down over and over, he could feel her walls getting tighter, starting to contract. She leaned forward to kiss him, running her fingers through his hair and pulling slightly on it as she started to fall over the edge. Jared took a chance, thrusting up into her as fast as he could and pulling her hair the same way she taught him earlier, then biting, just slightly onto that spot on her neck he noticed was extra sensitive, and that was it. She could see stars behind her eyes, and she felt her whole body release. As her walls tightened around Jared he let out a deep guttural moan, surprising himself, as he came buried deep inside her.

They both came down from their orgasms, trying to catch their breath. Gen buried her head in Jared’s neck and mumbled, “Wow. Jared that was amazing.” Jared let out a laugh, “I was about to say the same thing mouse.” He could feel Gen smiling against him. After a few more minutes to collect themselves Gen lifted herself up and off of Jared, moving to cuddle into his side. Jared careful removed the condom, throwing it into the trash bin before cuddling Gen’s small frame into his. “I think that was a pretty good date.” He said, whispered into her hair. Gen smiled against him, “I think it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Sorry I have been so MIA, had a lot of stuff going on in my family and now are finally getting back to work through all the pandemic stuff. I am already working on Chapter 8! Please feel free to leave comments and thoughts!


End file.
